Kevin did 39 fewer push-ups than Michael around noon. Kevin did 34 push-ups. How many push-ups did Michael do?
Solution: Kevin did 34 push-ups, and Michael did 39 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $34 + 39$ push-ups. He did $34 + 39 = 73$ push-ups.